Escape the Fire
by Dark Raven Lady
Summary: Triela and Scarlet lived their lives as ruthless assassins, comitting crimes because they were told to. They've finally chosen to lead another life but will they ever be able to escape the flames of their past
1. Chapter 1

**This story is co written by me and Night's Angel31, her stories rock u should check them out!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own max ride or TMNT**

**Chapter One**

Triela stared out the window of her room, watching the rain hit the pavement. She knew that she should get some sleep but she was nowhere near tired. Her mind was a buzz with ideas. Tomorrow was going to be the beginning of her new life. Tomorrow she was going to meet her new boss and receive her first assignment. She would need all of her wits about her.

"Are you staring out that window again?" Triela snapped her head towards the doorway and found Scarlet standing there.

"Um, yeah."

Scarlet shook her head and walked away down the hallway. "Sometimes I worry about you," she yelled behind her, "Your head's in the clouds."

Triela heard the shower turn on and ten minutes later shut off.

"You should get some sleep," Scarlet stated walking into her room in her pjs.

"You're not my mum you know. I can look after myself," Triela mumbled.

"Yes but if you don't go to sleep now you'll never get up in the morning."

Triela sighed and stood. She knew that Scarlet was right, she nearly always was.

"Well I'm off to bed," Scarlet stated disappearing from the room.

The faint pitter-patter of leather boots echoed behind her. She checked her ammunition; three rounds left.

"_Triela," a voice whispered behind her._

_She checked behind her. Scarlet stood behind her with two other young girls. "Yes?"_

"_Do you see them?" Scarlet asked._

_She surveyed the corridor, "No…. wait." Something moved in one of the doorways. She lined her handgun up with the doorway and waited for more movement. _

_A lost and confused child peered her head through the doorway. _

"_**Remember, kill anyone who enters your path**__," a voice crackled through her earpiece. _

"Yes, sir."

_The child saw her and wandered towards her. "Can you help me?"_

_Triela tried to reply, but the only thoughts running through her head were; kill, kill, kill…_

Triela bolted upright in her bed, panting hard. Her eyes began to water and she wiped them and buried her head in her hands. The same nightmare had been haunting her for weeks.

"Well…. That was…interesting," she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her face.

She checked her alarm clock to find out it was only four o'clock in the morning. Glancing at the window she took in the pink streaks falling across the sky making it look like a painting. The sun would be rising soon. There was no point in trying to sleep anymore.

Groaning she pushed the covers back and dragged her feet to the shower. She tried to wash away the nightmare with the water. It didn't exactly work but she was able to push it to the back of her mind, were it would stay until the next time she slept.

When she emerged from the shower she could hear faint noises in the kitchen; which she guessed was Scarlet. But just to be safe she withdrew the gun from the shower draw and crept towards the kitchen.

"It's only me!" Scarlet called from the kitchen.

"How did you know I was coming?" Triela wondered.

"I can hear your footsteps a mile away and I presumed you had your gun because you where _trying _to be quiet. I repeat, _trying_."

Triela sighed and holstered her gun in the back of her pants waistband.

"Sit," Scarlet ordered her. She complied. Scarlet placed Triela's breakfast in front of her.

"An omelette?" Triela asked, "What's the special occasion?"

"New boss, new mission," she smiled, "Henceforth; rent money."

Triela only yawned in response and rubbed her eyes.

"You alright?" Scarlet asked, "You look really tired… I suppose it is 4:15 in the morning. What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"What are_ you_ up this early?" Triela countered.

"That dream again, huh?"

"How'd you…" Triela didn't bother to ask. Sometimes it was best not to ask how Scarlet knew these things.

Instead Triela dug into her omelette. She hadn't had an omelette this good tasting in… in… a long time.

"So when are we leaving?" Triela asked with her mouth full of food.

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Now swallow and ask me again."

Triela did what she was told, "So when are we leaving?"

"Eight o'clock. We'll be meeting the new boss at 8:30 for the mission info… bring your gun."

Triela spooned another mouthful of omelette into her mouth and grinned, "I always do."

"There are four targets. I want all of them eliminated. Not one is to survive. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," the girls replied in unison.

"Good. The targets were hard to find, but we have pinpointed their hideout. It is located underground, directly under 32nd Street-"

"Wait. Underground?" Scarlet interrupted.

"Yes, underground, in the subway system. The directions will be provided. I've heard about your reputation and I highly doubt you will fail me, but if you do… I would advice you to run and hide. I don't take kindly to failures."

"We don't fail, sir."

"Let's hope not."

The girl stood up and walked towards the office door. Triela fell in step with Scarlet and asked her a question.

"Shouldn't we find out why they're wanted dead?"

"You know we don't ask why, Triela. We never have and never will."

Triela sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"I'm hungry," Triela complained, as the two were about to venture underground.

Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Look there's a hotdog stand over there," Triela pointed to a stand not far away.

"Only you could get hungry on our first mission in six months," Scarlet shook her head. "Come on." She pulled Triela along to the stand.

"Two hotdogs, please," Scarlet asked the guy attending to the stand.

"That'll be $10 dollars."

"$10?!" Scarlet almost yelled. _I only have $6_, she thought. "In that case we'll just take the one."

Triela scoffed down her hotdog and saved a little piece at the end and offered it to Scarlet.

"Thoughtful," Scarlet said, "but no thank you. You eat it."

Triela shrugged, "Okay," and ate the rest in a heartbeat.

"Come on, I want to get this over and down with we _really_ need the money."

Scarlet loaded her gun as she turned the corner, "The hideout should be up ahead."

"Uh-huh," Triela answered absent-mindedly as she checked her gun.

Scarlet stopped abruptly and swirled around to face Triela, "Keep on guard at all times, we can't afford a mistake… like last time. This time it could cost you your life."

"Yes, Scar," Triela replied, slightly ashamed of what had happen six months ago.

"You ready?"

Triela nodded.

"I'll go first."

Scarlet silently walked into the underground subway station. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet. The type of quiet that makes you want to runaway and never come back or scream your lungs out just so there's noise. It made her wonder if their targets knew that they were coming. Had they been set up? Scarlet shook her hand to clear her thoughts. This couldn't be a set up they had been offered too much money.

After scouting the place Triela and Scarlet came to the realisation that no one was there.

"What do we do?" Triela whispered.

"We wait." Scarlet answered.

They didn't have to wait long. Scarlet heard the sound of feet approaching the main entrance into the huge old underground area. "Hide," Scarlet ordered.

Triela leaped up onto the second floor while Scarlet hid behind a pile of old junk. Scarlet shook her head. Their targets were the loudest ones they had ever been assigned. They sounded like a bunch of teenagers. She peered over the top of the pile and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

**Well that's the first chapter. If you want another one review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Written by: me and Nights Angel31

Disclaimer: we don't own TMNT

Chapter 2

"No way," Triela gasped as she peered down from above the targets. They couldn't be giant talking turtles. Triela had seen some pretty amazing… things-there was no other name for them- but these were by far the strangest. She glanced across the room at Scarlet for her command, but there was none. Scarlet was too dumbfounded. Triela guessed that she had probably forgotten about their assignment. But then this was enough to put anyone off.

Triela watched as the boys made themselves at home. She noticed Scarlet shaking her head. Okay they were back in business. Scarlet glanced up at Triela and nodded. Triela nodded in response. They had done this thousands of times, and just because their latest targets were a bit unusual didn't mean that would stop them-after all the girls had some of their own secrets.

Scarlet rested her gun on top of the pile and took aim at one of the turtles. She glanced up at Triela one more time and signalled her with sign language to take aim and fire when ready. She watched Triela do so. Scarlet's finger rested on the trigger, but before she could shoot she was hit over the head.

Triela switched her target from one of the turtles to a giant rat that had just hit Scarlet.

"What the…" she murmured. Scarlet recovered and scrambled for her gun, but the rat knocked it away from her with his walking stick. Triela squeezed the trigger. The rat somehow knew and jumped out of the way before Triela shot. The sharp noise echoed through the cave, bouncing of the walls and caught the turtles' attention.

Scarlet stared up at the giant rat in front of her. She was debating whether to attack the animal with her bare hands or make another dash for her gun.

"What was that?" one of the turtles exclaimed.

Triela jumped down from the second floor. Landing crouched just in front of the turtles. Before they had time to register that she was there she back flipped then ran to help Scarlet. She picked up Scarlet's gun and pointed it at the rat. She froze, her hands began to tremble. She had two options shoot the rat or let him live. Once she had never bothered to ask questions, she had just done as she always had. Triela didn't know what was coming over her.

"Sensei!"

Triela heard the turtles' footsteps near but she couldn't move. Her eyes had locked onto the rats' and she was unable to look away.

"Shoot, Triela, shoot!" Scarlet yelled. But she couldn't. Before she could think about what to do next, she was tackled to the ground. A turtle with a red bandana held her down.

"What do you want? Why are you trying to shoot Master Splinter?" he yelled at her. She couldn't answer. It was one of her moments. One of her moments when she freezes up and is incapable of forming coherent thoughts or human speech. It was these moments that almost got her killed and Scarlet or someone else would come to her rescue. But not this time. Scarlet wouldn't be able to come to her aid.

"I…I…I"

"You what?" another turtle asked. This one had a blue bandana.

Triela looked over her shoulder at Scarlet. "I'm sorry," she whispered then squeezed her eyes shut.

"Is she okay?" the orange bandana wearing turtle asked.

"Hey! Hey!" shouted the turtle that was holding her down.

"I'm sorry Scar I couldn't do it…I failed."

Scarlet shuffled across the floor and knocked the turtle holding Triela down off her.

"No, Triela. There's been a change in mission plan. Okay. Don't go to sleep. Wake up!" Scarlet started to shake Triela, first only gently, but when there was no response the shaking became more violent.

"What's happening?" a turtle with a purple bandana asked, very concerned.

"It's our programming. If we fail a mission and we know it we're programmed to terminate ourselves."

"What was your mission?" the turtle wearing a blue bandana asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

They all nodded their heads.

"You. We were ordered to kill you. All four of you."

"Us?!" a turtle wearing an orange bandana shrieked.

"What about you? Haven't you failed your mission?"

"I'm in charge of the mission, it's different for me. Besides, I'm more independent-minded than Triela."

"Triela's a strange name."

"Knock it off Mickey," the purple bandana-wearing turtle hit the orange bandana turtle across the back off the head.

Triela groaned. "There's a new mission?" she mumbled faintly.

"Yeah. So you have to stay awake okay?"

Triela nodded feebly.

"Out of the way," the red bandana turtle moved Scarlet aside. He picked up Triela and carried her to the couch.

"Andrew, is that you?" she whispered.

"Um no it's Raphael," he stated as he laid her down on the couch.

Scarlet followed Raphael to the couch and felt Triela's pulse. "She's alright," she whispered to herself.

"So what's the new mission?" Triela murmured in a daze.

"Er… hang low at the turtle's place. But for now sleep."

"Okay…" she drifted off before she had even finished the word.

Raphael glared at Scarlet. "Who sent you?"

"First tell me who you are."

"You were sent here to kill us and you don't even know who we are?" the turtle wearing a purple bandana said.

"Um… yeah."

"I'm Leonardo, just call me Leo," the blue bandana-wearing turtle said.

"I'm Raphael, most call me Raph."

"I'm Donatello, but they call me Donny," the turtle wearing a purple bandana.

"And I'm Michelangelo! Also known as Mickey!" he announced to the world.

"Settle down Mickey," Donny said.

"And I'm Master Splinter. Now please tell us who sent you."

"Shredder."

Thanks for reading please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TMNT is not owned by me or my friend**

**Written by me and Nights Angel31**

**Enjoy**

Looks of horror crossed their faces. It was apparent that they had encountered the shredder before.

"You mean he's back from the dead? Again?" Mickey asked.

"No it can't be! We were all there when he..." the rest of Raph's sentence was lost under the crashing sound the cupboard he pushed crashing to the ground.

"Calm down, Raph," Leo said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down? Calm down! We finally get rid of the Shredder and he's back!"

"Wait. If Shredder sent you, that means Shredder has his own army of scary assassins!" Mikey panicked. "Ahhh!"

"No, Mikey. We were hired for a large sum of money…. Which we really needed. In fact all we have left is one dollar, cause someone got hungry before the mission," Scarlet glanced at Triela who was still passed out on the lounge. "So I hope you don't mind us bunking with you for awhile," stated in her upbeat attitude kind of way.  
Leo opened his mouth to answer but Scarlet cut him off. "Great didn't think you would mind." She flashed them her biggest smile.

"When did your mission change from killing us to staying with us?" Donny asked.

"When I realised that Triela wasn't going to kill you. That was about the same time I realised _I_ wasn't going to kill you either. It's odd how our minds work. But I'll give you a choice. 1. Let us stay with you and eat your food, as we will be evicted from our apartment. 2. I kill you and take the money Shredder offered me… the very large sum of money. Refusing it makes my eyes water."

The four brothers glanced around at each other. They didn't agree often, but they agreed on one thing, and that was that Scarlet was crazy. But they couldn't turn her away for being crazy, they could turn her away for being an assassin sent to kill them, but she had pulled out of the mission. And her friend, Triela, she was sick, they couldn't just throw her out on the street in her condition. Leo knew that Raph could tell what he was thinking and he'd sent him the look 'they're assassins I'm sure they can handle a couple street thugs.' But Raph's silent thought had been ignored.

Triela groaned and rolled onto her side, and rolled right of the couch.

"Huh?" she sat up. Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness around her. She could here deep breathing so she guessed that everyone was asleep. But the question was where was she? Fuzzy memories began to come back to her. A giant talking rat and the target was four talking turtles. And of course the turtle wearing the red bandana - Raphael. She must have still been in the subway station.

Footsteps behind her caused her to jump to her feet. In the darkness she couldn't tell who it was.

"You're awake," the voice in the shadow spoke.

At first the voice was unfamiliar, but then she remembered that exact same voice yelling at her, ordering her to talk. He advance two steps forward and she retreated two steps.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously. She recalled Scarlet telling her they were staying here so she assumed that he wouldn't harm her.

"I want to talk to you…. about Andrew. When I put you on the couch, you called me Andrew."

"Oh." Raph saw her body movement change, her shoulders had slightly slumped and her head had moved so that she was no longer looking in his direction. In the darkness he couldn't see her expression though. "Who's Andrew?" he continued.

Triela sighed and sat on the couch, "He _was _my older brother, well at least he acted like it."

"What happened to him?"

"He… died… a couple years ago. The institute Scarlet and I lived and worked for when we were younger used us as weapons and assassins. We were programmed to take orders and kill without mercy. That's where I met Andrew, he took me under his wing," a smile crossed her lips, but disappeared simultaneously, "and looked after me. He took care of me when I got hurt or sick…. When the institute closed we were all… I haven't seen him since then, Scarlet told me what happened to him.

"Oh, um."

"You don't need to feel sorry for me. I have done many bad things in my life so it's only natural that something bad happens to me. Karma and all," she shrugged.

"But you were just being told what to do."

"It was our choice to take this mission."

"But you didn't follow through with it. Ah who am I to preach."

"Have you ever killed anyone, Raph?"

"No, I haven't."

"I have. I never bothered to count though. The funny thing is though, to begin with I felt nothing every time I pulled the trigger of my gun or snapped someone's neck. It was just one more mission completed. But as time went on I didn't want to do it anymore and I wanted to know why. I wanted to know why I was sent to kill this person. What had they done? Who were they? Did they have a family?" Triela took a deep breath as though to repress old memories, "I don't know how Scarlet does it. She doesn't hesitate or contemplate or want to know why. We use to kill because we were ordered to, now we kill because we're paid to… we weren't ordered to, we chose to." She slid down to the ground and buried her head in her hands. "I don't want to do it anymore."

Raph gulped. He wasn't use to comforting people. He sat down beside her and patted her on the back. "You don't have too."

"But Scarlet…"

"Don't worry about Scarlet."

Triela wrapped her arms around Raph and he awkwardly returned the hug.

Suddenly, Mikey ran from the darkness and yelled, "Kodak moment!" and a camera flashed and he ran away.

"Oh great," Raph mumbled, "I'll never live that down."

"Who was that?"

"Mikey, my brother."

"Oh. Um are all of you turtles brothers?"

"Yea."

"And how does the rat fit into all of this?"

"He's our father."

_Wow strange crowd. But who am I to judge that _Triela thought.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Um Raph, I was asleep for hours."

"Oh, right."

"But thanks for the concern."  
"Um yeah whatever." He stood and yawned. "Well me on the other hand haven't had much sleep so I'm off to bed."

Raph walked away shaking his head. _Why do I do this? I do not need some girl coming to me when she has problems- heck I've got enough of my own to deal with- especially not one who had been sent to kill me and my brothers._

Scarlet could sense someone standing over her. She immediately went on high alert. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled her knife out. She leaped at the stranger, tackling them to the ground and resting her knife on his throat.

"Please don't kill me," Mikey whimpered under her, "I'm too young to die!"

Scarlet frown and put her knife away. "Sorry, I forgot where I was. You should be more careful."

"Me be careful! I was just getting my Game boy and you popped up and tried to kill me!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Oh, the scary assassin's sorry. That's a first…."

Scarlet blocked his voice out and shook her head. She saw Triela sitting at a table in one of the corners that looked like a kitchen, eating cereal. Slowly she made her way over to the younger girl.

"What's happenin'?" she asked as she pulled a chair up next t Triela.

Triela shrugged and continued chewing her cereal.

"Gee someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"In fact I woke up on a couch...when I rolled off it," Triela muttered.

Scarlet smiled to herself.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Triela asked, Scarlet was acting out of character. "We have no home, we failed our mission and we have none of that money you love."

"Yes, but this is a new start. Things are going to get better from here I just know it!"

Triela shook her head. She had heard this speech more than once before and things always ended up the same. They ended up out on the street excepting any mission offered to them.

"Don't give me that doubtful look," Scarlet scowled.

"It's going to end as it always does."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and reached for the cereal box.

"It's empty," Donny mumbled.

Scarlet sighed.

"We need more food."

"We'll go get some," Scarlet offered and held out her open palm.

Donny glanced at her hand, "What?"

"The sacred currency. Money."

"What about it?"

"Well, we need it to buy food," Scarlet explained slowly as though she was talking to a child.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Like I said earlier, we only have $1 left cause we didn't get rid of you guys, so I think you guys are gonna have to pay for the food."

Leo shook his head and handed Scarlet some money.

"Wait you aren't just going to run off with that, are you?"

"Relax, I'll make sure we make it back with the food," Triela assured him.

"Scarlet, why do we need so much food?" Triela questioned as the pile in the trolley she was pushing continued to grow higher as Scarlet put more and more food in there.

"They said they needed more food."

"I think they just wanted you to get bread and milk, not bring home the whole store," Triela sighed, "How are we going to carry all this back?"

"We'll improvise." Scarlet dropped a pack of chips into the trolley. "We're both pretty good at that."

"How many times has improvising nearly gotten you killed?" Triela asked.

Scarlet stopped and glared at Triela. "I'll leave you here."

Triela grinned. For as long as she could remember Scarlet had been threatening to 'leave her there.' Of course her threats were empty, she'd do just about anything to protect Triela. They reached the end of the aisle and Scarlet froze.

"What is it?" Triela asked as she looked around to find what was troubling Scarlet.

Scarlet reacted quickly. She pushed Triela towards the checkout. "Nothing. Here, " she shoved the money roughly into Triela's hands, "go pay for the food."

Treial frowned at Scarlet's odd behaviour, and then did what she was told, after all that's what she had done her whole life. Scarlet disappeared from Triela's sight. She guessed Scarlet had probably seen someone how owed her money. She sighed and glanced at the money in her hand. Then lined up and finally arrived at the checkout. She was about to pay the cashier when she saw a flash of jet-black hair. Instantly her memories claimed her and she was reminded of Andrew. Scenes of their life together flashed through her mind. She glanced just outside saw Scarlet in a heated argument with someone who looked extremely similar to Andrew.

**That's it. Please review **


End file.
